I'm Not A Puma
by WheresMyBones
Summary: Bella is a single mother in her early/mid 30s. Restarting her life after a recent divorce. See how she handles an interesting hurdle life throws at her. Will she go willing or go kicking and screaming. All-human Non-cannon
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not a Puma**

Story Summary-Bella a single mother in her early thirties trying to move on from her recent divorce with some unexpected hurdles thrown in her way.

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Article**

I was joking around with Tanya and Emmett in the prep room. Emmett is a really hilarious guy who is such a flirt. He loves the ladies. Tanya was divorced last year and loves the attention she gets from guys. Since the divorced she has been wearing skimpy outfits that have no business in the prep room since it is usually 45-52 degrees. I can understand some of her thought process since I have just gone through it myself. I divorced my husband a month ago. Tanya and I are both experiencing freedom from stifling relationships. Hers cheated on her, mine decided contributing to the household expenses and paying to help raise our son did not fit into his current mind set.

At the moment we are laughing about an article I read in some girly magazine.

"Tanya I was reading one of those fashion magazines on lunch and there was this article about women who date younger men. Since we are in or twenties and thirties we are considered pumas. Cougars are as the magazine stated are women in the forties or over that go for extremely younger men."

Emmett was laughing because he has been telling me for the past year that he love himself a nice cougar as he eyed me. Of course me being me I blushed like the tomato salsa I am always making back there. He was himself in his late twenties not quiet ten year difference. He is also a married man with four children, one being younger than my son who is two.

"Oh Bella baby just the thing I wanted to hear. You are my puma. I'll meet you at you place after work and show you what I want to do with you my little kitten. I will have you purring in no time. I have been wanting to show you what a real man can do to make you scream."

"Emmett I am afraid it won't be happening. You would not be able to handle this girl because a kitten she is not and I would tear you apart."

"That is why I love you. You look so innocent but the things that come out of your mouth sometimes are so unexpected and shock the hell out of me in such good way of course. Damn" He gives me a hug from behind.

"Be careful Emmett her claws looks really sharp." Tanya was referring to the knife in my hand that I was using to cut the fruit. She gets jealous when the attention leaves her for another female. We get along but she can be such a hoochie sometimes. She actually parades herself around the store on her breaks. She takes off her white jacket and baseball hat that is our required uniform and fixed her hair and walks around the different departments flirting with the guys. She even gets too friendly with the married too. That is what causes some of the problems. Her ways of making herself feel better are starting to cause rumors. Situations like that can cause trouble on the job. The last thing she needs is to loss her job with two small kids at home. He ex-husband is almost just as bad with the the financial support as mine. He at least gives some money. Then again we went about our divorces differently. She went to a lawyer and got things settled. Child support, time requirements, etc. I got the quickest cost effective divorce. I just wanted my freedom. I had no illusions about getting a dime from him right now. He is currently living at home with his mother and not working.

"Oh she can claw my back or bite my shoulder all she wants. I can tell she likes it a bit rough. It is the quiet ones that are the freakiest."

Tanya never made a comment but to laugh. It was a very lively discussion considering the remarks from Emmett. That man can put your mind in the gutter so easily.

* * *

"Hey Bella, how's it going?"

Bella turns her head away from her work to see Kate sticking her head in between few flaps of the plastic curtain that is used to keep the temperature at fifty degrees. Kate's smile shows off the motherly wrinkles that soften her face.

"Good, we are getting creamed out there. Everything I'm prepping in just barely filling the empty spaces. They are buying it too quickly today." Bella's tired smiles reflects the amount of effort she has been putting towards the daily task of cutting huge amounts of fruit.

"Well I will be in here in few I just have to type up my recipes." Bella turns back to start pricing the fruit cups she has made. The room she isn't as full of people as it was an hour ago. Back then it had a total of five people including herself. The room was not too small, but with so many people you felt like you were fall over each other at times. The room now was peaceful except the hard rock music coming from the old radio that has seen better days. The radio only got three stations on the FM dial- Hard rock, Easy Listening, and adult contemporary. We will not go into the music that sometimes comes out of the AM dial. Lets say that not much music is heard just a lot of fast talking foreign language. Most of the people would not complain if it actually playing music. It seemed like a station with a few songs, lots of talking and even more commercials.

Work continued on in the prep room when Kate showed up half an hour later. There was no pause in Bella's work since Kate came on six months ago there was a set routine she went about to set up her station. Kate and Bella worked well together and understood each others sense of humor. Bella's could be very sarcastic. Their ages would make them like mother and daughter.

"So what are you making today for your demo?" This question was asked every week. It is always interesting to hear the days concoction.

While Kate was still setting up she stopped and looked over, "The demo team are doing salads in each department this week so I am doing a creamy fruit salad with bananas, apples, oranges, grapes, vanilla pudding, and vanilla yogurt."

"Hmm, that actually does not sound too unusual. Whatever will people say? Did you do this just so you wouldn't have to hear comments about putting shredded carrots, apples, and sour cream together with raisins again?"

"Well not intentionally. That will just be a perk to this recipe." She smiles as she left to get her ingredients. Bella liked Kate. Yes she would here the comments about Kate's need for her own work area. She would understand the arguments on both sides. One group would say why can't she use an area that someone in not using. If there is something on the table just move it. Instead of complaining until someone moves it for her. Bella got that but she also got that Kate might not have the knowledge of where she is allowed to move something to.

"What's new with you? How's Jake?" Kate was very sincere in her interest in what goes on in peoples lives. She cared about the people she worked with.

"Same old stuff. Jake is doing good. He is a runner not a talker. That kid is so funny. Do you know what he did yesterday? He grabs his bottle and climbs on top of my laundry basket full of clean clothes and proceeded to lay down to drink his bottle. I really wish I had my camera near me."

She laughed as she continue on with her work. "That's kid for you. They do the silliest things and we love them for it."

"Are you excited that your son is coming home to visit?"

"Oh my God, yes! I talked to him last night. He can't tell me really anything about where he is, but I get him home for a whole two weeks. I asked him what I should buy him to stock the fridge and do you know what he told me? He said just to make sure to pick up some beer. Boys."

I was laughing. After all he was a man in his mid twenties, it was no big surprise.

"He said he would come in Friday to see the store."

"In other words you are bringing him here to show him off to all the young girls."

"Don't you know it."

"Be careful with Tanya. She might try to snare him."

"He is coming in later so he will miss her completely. I already thought of that. Plus there is really no worries Jasper would not be interested in someone like her. He is a more serious boy. She would be too flighty for him. He would rather a girl with more going on upstairs." She paused and then added, "Well that is what I think. I could be wrong, but I am not."

I wanted to laugh at that statement. You can know your child, but still be missing a whole other side to them. For all she knows Jasper could be a totally different person with his buddies. After all he probably has seen a lot since he joined the aviators. He can not tell his mother really anything. There is a lot of times he can not even contact her because security reasons. I know it does a toll on her. I remembered around the holidays her breaking down. He canceled his plans to come home because of something he could not mention. Then she was not able to get in touch with him for awhile. She was beyond worried.

I am thankful I am not in her shoes. I avoid dating anyone in the military because I am selfish. I don't want to worry if they are endanger or hurt. It is the same reason I avoid dating cops, firefighters, etc. I don't want to have that extra reason to be scared. I also rather be with them when ever I wanted. I can't just stand back and wave goodbye everything they are called away to God knows where. Even the thought of the good they are doing to keep people safe does not make it easier. My ex-husband was in the military. But before you say anything, I met him years after he was discharged. He even came from a family of military men. Don't you know I fear he might be able to talk my son into doing it some day.

My son is the most important thing in my life. I hope I am never in Kate's position.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not a Puma**

a/n- Hopefully this will be the story I can complete in a timely fashion. I actually have the basics mapped out. The other stories are written differently. If it goes like planned there should be 12 chapters. The characters may be a little OOC, but hopefully you don't mind too much. I originally started without the Twilight characters, but decided to use them instead.

Disclaimer- Ownership or characters belongs to SM. I just own the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Just My Luck**

Today has been a hell of a day. We have been doing well with sales. There are customers coming in the store mostly during lunch and the evenings. I love when the store is busy because I am busy making the time fly.

How is it that for the most part people are great drivers on the road, but give them a shopping carriage and there skills and common sense fly out he door. Imagine if people actually drive their cars like they do the carts. Looking at everything except the direction they are pushing the cart. How about the people who stop dead in their tracks and block the only way to pass so they can have a conversation or look at something that they do not even end up buying. Do you know how many time I have been plowed into by a cart that a customer is pushing. I have the cut up heals and bruises to prove it. I can understand that there is a difference between the customer and the worker. Workers have a planned destination and they want to get there quickly and get the product up on the stands. The customer is strolling looking at other products on their way to the ones they need because they are curious and don't have a immediate purpose. It does not mean that I do not get frustrated when the I get stuck behind the person that is going slower than an elderly person with a cane. With that explained you will see why I am a bit frazzled while trying to maneuver around the herds of customers.

Tanya asked me to bring out the fruit cart to fill the display because she would not be able to do it before she leaves. I was thinking what else is new. She never fills up the shelves before she leaves even when she has a half and hour before she has to punch out. I planned on doing it after I finished the fruit bowls I was making for the bottom shelf of the case. I prefer to do the bowls myself because I like to make a variety. The rest of the prep crew usually stick to regular fruit salad and do two sizes the mediums and smalls. I take a bit more pride in my job and like to make more options for my customers. When I do the bowls I make three sizes- small, medium, and mini. I do fruit salad, tropical salad, berry bowl, and a mango berry bowl in minis. I sometimes make tropical smalls. You may think why I am telling you, but I am happy with what I do and I am a bit of a geek and when I see the different ones lining the bottom of the case.

It was quiet in the prep room since everyone went home and the only other produce people work on the floor loading the displays. I was waiting to see Kate. She is upstairs but will be working in the prep room soon to get her demo recipe made. I made sure the room was cleaned up and more organized so she will be able to find everything. It is amazing how packed the room gets with all the fruit and vegetables people dump off. I have a whole carriage of pineapples, pallet of watermelon, a carriage that has berries and grapes, a stack of bins filled with peppers, tomatoes, and avocados. Before I organized it, there were boxes everywhere on whatever surface they could find. After I do that I need to make sure that all the surfaces are sanitized and ready for organics. With all the guidelines we have a lot of extra work just so we don't fail the organics inspections. There are two separate groups that inspect us. One is in house, our companies crew, and the other is the state inspector. Funny thing is our guys are the harder ones to please than the state inspectors. You should see the crew run when they are in. No one wants to be the person they ask the questions. Everyone decides it is time to do the trash or take their break. I guess the reason I mention all that boring information is really to say that I follow the rules. I am not strictly by the books but I am pretty much a good girl and do what must be done.

"Hey girlie, how's it going?" I got brought out of my thoughts by Kate's voice.

"Good and you?"

"Fantastic. I will be down in a bit almost done upstairs. I just forgot the prices of the main products so I had to run down here to get them for my sign." She waved and was out the plastic quickly. I smiled knowing right away that we were going to have some fun. When she was like this she had a tendency to dance and sing along to the music that I had playing. I made sure to have it on the pop station. It was funny listening to her sing along with Lady Gaga or Keisha and shaking her hips.

I grabbed the rack which I hate using because the wheels are temperamental. The rack does not always move how you want it too. When the rack is full it is even harder to move with all the weight it is carrying. I was happy when I reached the front of the department and stationed my rack by the case and started filling. I was trying my best to weave around the customers that were shopping there deciding what they want from all the varieties available. There were a few that were actually taking from my cart at times that can be annoying. It was busy in the store but the crowd around my case was dispersing and I breathed a sigh of relief. It would be easier to fill the case. I turned around quickly and bumped into someone. I was so embarrassed. I never do that. I have come close a few times but never had I physically ran into someone.

"I am so sorry. I hope I did not hurt you." I know my face became instantly red. I know I was stumbling over the words a little. I had not looked at the persons face yet. I knew they were male. He was solid. I felt like I walked into a wall. I was brought out of my rambling by a deep chuckle.

"I do not think it is possible for you to hurt me sweetheart. You are a tiny little thing." I looked up at him as he spoke. Oh my god! He is gorgeous. He had this smile that was a cross between a smirk and a panty dropping smile. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. I am not usually one for blonds, but with him I could not imagine anything better. I was just staring at him basically ogling him. "Maybe I hurt you darling. Are you alright?" He placed his hand on my shoulder and he bent down a bit trying to decipher if I was indeed hurt. "You look a bit dazed. Do you need me to get someone."

I realized I was basically drooling over him and my face heated up more in my embarrassment. I felt stupid. I am not the type to just slobber over a man because he was hot. That was another thing I never thought a guy was hot before. Attractive yes. My husband was nothing to really look at. I just settled with him because he had similar interests and I thought we were both looking for the save things and ready to settle down. Boy was a wrong. He was a year older and I swear was having his midlife crisis early.

"Sorry I am alright I am just extremely embarrassed. I am so sorry."

"No need to be. As I said no problem. In fact I kind of like the way you blush it is so cute."

"No it is not. I look like a tomato. How is that cute?" I really hate how easily I turn red. He is definitely just playing with me.

"I rather like it. It makes me think about what else I can do to make you blush. Like do you turn a different shade depending on the situation?"

"I don't know. I never took the time to catalog each. I usually try to get my face back to its normal ghostly white."

"I can see you close to your normal shade now." He reaches up and lightly brushes his knuckles along my cheek towards my jaw. The touch sends a rush through my chest as the path his fingers grazed on my face leaves a trail of heat.

"Yes you do have a different shade appearing now. I like it. It is more of a rosy color than the tomato red you sported a moment ago." What! I knew it. He is playing with me. "Oh wait your has a firetruck red now. Are you angry with me?" He had a smirk on his face drawing out the last sentence. That ass. I wanted to hit him so bad. I was ready just to leave my cart here and just run to the back room. Just as I was turning he grabbed my arm and halted my movement.

"I'm sorry that wasn't very nice. I just could not help it. I had to see if I could get you to blush again. Please forgive me I was not doing it to make fun of you. I just really liked it." I noticed during his apology that he had a slight southern accent. The only thing I could think to do to get myself out of this mess what to revert to work relate topics. Get the focus off of me

"Is there anything I can help you with? Are you looking for something that I can help you find?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I am looking for someone."

"That is good. Who is it? I can go get them for you."

"Kate Whitlock." I swear the world stopped spinning. What are the odds that he had to be her son. Kill me now.

"You are looking for Kate?" I think me voice actually quivered.

"I believe I am. Do you need a description or do you already know what she looks like?" I swear his eyes twinkled. Can they really do that.

"Yes I know. By any chance are you Jasper?" Please say no. Let it be Peter. No make it someone else that I will never have to run into again. It really didn't matter which son it was I still felt screwed.

"That's me." Damn. Curse my luck. His face seamed to be beaming that I knew of him.

"Of course it would be. Just my luck."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. I can go get her." I felt him following me as I headed to the back room. I had left my rack. Why make this journey even more difficult and embarrassing myself further when I lost control of it. Now that I know my luck has shit the bed. I knew it would happen just like that. I swear I felt my back burning from his gaze on me as he followed. Even my ass felt like it was on fire. I must be imagining it. He can not be watching my ass. I turned my head around and sure enough his eyes were rising from the direction on my butt. I caught his eyes and he just smirked and his shoulders rose as in a suggestion of what I couldn't help it. Men!

As I reached the doors to the back hallway they opened and out walked Kate. Her face broke out into the brightest smile I have ever scene on her face. The smile actually started to change my mood from surly to excited. I was happy that she had her son home I know how much she missed him. I forgot the reasons for being mad as she engulfed him in a hug that only mothers can get away with. I was smiling at the scene I just stood there watching. When I remembered I was suppose to be working I went to turn and head to retrieve my rack when Kate saw me.

"Bella did you meet Jasper? Jasper remember when I was telling you about the people I work with. This is the girl that showed me the ropes and helps me out when I need it."

"Oh this is the girl you mentioned. I pictured someone differently. She is a lot more beautiful than I imagined." He threw a wink at me before turning back to his mother.

"Oh you. Such a charmer. Did they teach you that to in the army?" Watching Kate as she lightly slapped is arm I can see the joy radiating from her.

"No mother I was born this way." When he said this to his mother it did not sound offensive or turely arrogant at all just sounded like it was said all in good humor.

"You are so full of it. You will ruin the lovely picture I painted you as to all the girls here."

"How could I forget you wanted to pimp me out." His stance changed as he was ready to address the situation.

"Of course. I already have a few lined up. You'll bring me a pretty penny." I was starting the enjoy this part. Let him get embarrassed since he liked to do the same to me.

"You are absolutely hilarious." I watched in amusement. Kate was funny.

"Hello Kate. Is this your son?" That voice. Oh how I hate that voice. It is not like I hate the girl. I know she is nice, but she talks so fast and the pitch of her voice it hurts your ears a little. Then to top it off her voice carries. You could hear it from a distance which is good if you want to run for her. I only see and hear her on demo days. She is one of the demo girls. She does demos for different departments unlike Kate who only does it for produce. She comes into my prep room to see Kate every shift to voice her problems with her ex-husband. An unrecognized feeling comes over me when she comes around I feel a bit possessive too. I don't know why. I have no choice to overhear her problems. I usually don't mind when people need to vent there problems, hell I encourage to let it out. I understand it helps to get them off your chest, but I don't like listening to hers. She started coming in to the prep room at other times too when we got a male supervisor.

"Jessica! Yes this is Jasper. Jessica is one to the girls I mentioned to you. I invited her to your welcome home dinner." The look on Jessica's face was hungry. That is the best adjective to describe it. I swear she was drooling waiting to eat the man up. I know I imagined it but I envisioned her licking her lips.

"Really? That is nice." I am not sure but I felt like I could tell he was thinking the opposite. "Did you invite Bella too. That would be nice to have he there too since I know how well you like her as well."

"No, but I can. How about it Bella, do you want to join us for dinner?"

"I...a...I'm sorry, but I am picking up Jake from his Grandmother's house." I felt flustered that he was dragging me into the dinner from hell. I could not imagine having to try to eat listening to that voice all night. From the smile that graced the Gods face I must be blushing. It is weird that I am starting to understand his smiles.

"That's no problem right Mom? She can bring him to dinner." He might have tried to voice it as a question by it kind of came out as a statement at the same time.

"I don't see that as a problem. Jessica is bringing her son James." Kate looks between us all to gauge reactions.

"Oh Jessica has a son too. That's nice. Are they around the same age?" I felt a slight amusement at his reaction to anything dealing with Jessica. I look over and do not see any sign of recognition on Jessica's face that she sees what I see. She actually looks pleased that he is asking questions about her. I think I saw her batting her eyelashes at him. I wondered briefly if she read that article in that fashion magazine that stated that blinking frequently shows the man you are aroused. I had to stifle a giggle. I am not sure I totally succeeded since Jasper's face showed a knowing smirk. If only he knew what I was really thinking. He is way off path I bet.

"My son is three how old is your son Bella?" I feel like from the smile on her face she is being friendly but it did not reach her eyes. I think she does not want the competition. Like I am competition. He is his age I am ten years older than him. I remembered Kate saying he was twenty-four. I remember Jessica saying she was that age a month ago. Guys his age were not looking the settle down just yet they wanted fun. I am clearly not looking for that type of relationship. I am not looking for any right now since my divorce. My ex-husband just made the whole thing unappealing.

"Jake is two."

"Perfect. They can play together after dinner while they visit." Yeah prefect. Looks like I am stuck tonight. How can I say no when it is clear I have nothing really planned.

"Sounds fun" Was I convincing? I look over and can see that Jasper is keeping from laughing. I guess I am not a good actress. Kate did not seem to notice since she was roped into a side conversation with Jessica over tonight.

Jasper took the opportunity to talk to me since they were occupied. "I am looking forward to tonight. I am happy that you are able to join us and to meet your son Jake. So am I correct to assume you are divorced?"

"Yes, been a month." I can't believe I just said that. He did not ask how long. Stupid word vomit.

"That is great. Well I mean that it must be good for you that it is over and you can start your life over without his problems. I am also going to assume it was all his fault since I can't imagine you ever doing anything wrong." He just gave me that smile. The one that just wants to make it alright. In a way it did.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n- Please excuse any errors. I do not use a beta. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from Twilight. I am just borrowing them

* * *

**Chapter 3- Cars and Planes**

I can't believe I got myself invited to dinner. I spent the time I spend with Kate in the back room talking about tonight. I asked what I should bring. She said nothing that everything was fine. I mentally decided that the cookies I baked yesterday for Jake would have to do since I would have no time to make anything else. At least they were home made and who does not like chocolate chip cookies made from scratch. If anything Jake will eat them all. He is my bottomless pit. That kid can eat non-stop.

Kate told me about the girls she introduced Jasper too. It seemed like they did fawn all over him. I bet he loved that. I don't know all the people she mentioned but they had to be better than Jessica. I wonder if Kate wanted to try to get Jasper to settle down with her. She did mention that she wanted to find another reason to get him to come home. I did not see that happening. From all the stories she has told me about his graduating jumping out of a plane to the excitement over the program he was in and the next levels of training he had to endure, I did not see him moving back here for quite some time. That is a major point that we keep me from being interested in him. As I mentioned I don't want a man traveling the world fighting. I want him home with me. It may be egocentric, but I don't care that is just how I feel. I made a mistake last time I got married and I will not accept anything but real love.

I had just enough time to go home and change quickly and get Jake changed. I dodged questions from my ex and his mother on my plans. I did not want them assuming I was going on a date and cause problems. My ex is a brooder the woo is me type of guy. He claims everything is his fault to your face without truly believing it himself.

Waiting at the front door nervous as can be wishing to get out of tonight's festivities, I hear someone coming down the stairs. The door opens to a glorious sight. Jasper is there is a nice button-down shirt in a flattering shade of blue in dark wash jeans that I must say hit him really well. His hair has a slight glow coming off the waves of honey from the lights behind him.

"You came! I was afraid you might chicken out after I trapped you into tonight." Well at least he admits he tricked me. I can not help but smile at his admission. "Is this Jake?" I look down to see my son clinging to my leg peering up at him. He must be a giant compared to the men he usually sees daily. My ex and his family are on the short side, but still taller than me.

Jasper stood aside to let us in the door and he took my plate from my hands.

"This is my Jake. Jake this is Jasper. Jake does not talk yet. He has not felt the need to do so yet."

"No problem little man. I see you have a car there. I will have to show you my planes and see what you think of those." We stood at the top of the stairs not near the voices that are in a room in the back.

"Planes?" I knew what he was talking about by I figure if he elaborated Jake might understand better."

"When I was younger I use to collect planes. Some I actually built myself from kits. I have them all in my room if you guys want to check them out." I looked to Jake and saw the interest. He might not talk but he understands a lot. "Hold on a minute and let me place this in the kitchen and I will show you."

I waited with Jake and just looked around the front room. It was comfortable and not formal. "Ready, my room is this way." I felt a little weird about going into his room, but I did have Jake so it is not like I would be seen in a compromising position. Plus it is his childhood room not the one he lives in year round.

He opens the door and walks right toward the shelving unit. On the shelves and hanging from the ceiling are a collection of planes in many different variations. I watched Jake as he took them all in. Jake loved his cars and was always playing with them, but he did find the planes fascinating. Jasper took one down off the shelf and handed it Jake. Jake immediately handed the car he was holding over to me.

"Are you use you want him touching that he is young and it could break."

"Don't worry. If it breaks it is no big deal it is just a toy. As you can see I still have plenty of them."

"Alright." I was still a bit weary. I stood there and listened as Jasper got down to Jake's level and started telling him all about the plane. Frankly it was a bit boring to me, but Jake seemed to enjoy it.

I heard Kate's voice calling Jasper.

"I guess we are being summoned." Jake handed the toy back and Jasper put it on the shelf. He led us out the room and shut the door.

I gave Jake back his car to keep him entertained. We entered the family room that was off the dining room and kitchen. There were seated the rest of the group. It seems we were the last to arrive.

"There you are I was wondering what was taking you so long. I head the door and then poof you disappeared."

"As you can see we have not. Peter come meet Bella and Jake." Jasper had called over his younger brother. Where Jasper was blond, his brother was a brunette. He was similarly dressed and was close in height and build. I remembered that Kate said Peter was a swimmer as was just as active as Jasper.

Peter came over and trotting behind them was a medium sized dog. The dog just sat at his feet.

"Nice to meet you Bella. I head a lot about you from Jasper." How odd I just met him today what could he have possible told him. I bet I know-the blushing. Damn him. "Hey Jake, this is my dog Charlotte. We call her Char for short." Jake was weary. He is not a fan of dogs. My friend Alice has dogs and one in particular is really rambunctious and scares the living daylights out of Jake. He jumps all over him liking his feet when I am forced to hold him to keep him away from the dog.

"Don't worry buddy this dog is harmless. Watch this." Peter preceded to literally push the dog over. The dog just laid there wagging his tail and his tongue just hanging out. He did nothing to fight back. He just took it. Peter then started rubbing and tickling the belly and we watched as the dog squirmed but then started to enjoy the massage. Jake being uncharacteristic was bold and walked closer and slowly touched the dog. The dog reacted the same and just took it. Jake then felt a little more calm and started to mimic Peters hand movements.

I was surprised. I was loving the fact that Jake could see that not all dogs were like Coconut.

The good feeling left when I noticed the voice. But what really bothered me was that I saw a little hand reach out and take the car from Jacob's hand and then run across the room and begin to play with it. Jake stared after the boy who took his toy. Jasper stepped in and steered Jacob's attention away from the boy and back to the dog. He started tickling a spot and the dogs leg would start to hammer out a rhythm. Jasper was able to keep Jake occupied why Peter stood up walked over and got Jake's car back from the boy. And did that kid scream. That drew the attention of almost everyone. Jasper and Jake continued on with the dog like nothing happened. Jessica ran over to the boy and gave him another car to play with, but he was not having it. He wanted Jacob's and made sure it was well known. She cooed and tried to calm her son while giving Peter a dirty look. Peter was unaffected by her angry expression. In fact I think I saw him hide a smile. Peter gave the toy to me since he did not want to disturb their play with the dog. I like Peter instantly. I gave him a smile that he gave right back. He leaned in when his mother was occupied with Jessica.

"That boy is a terror. He almost made me not want to have kids. Thank goodness your son is nothing like him. I have not hear the same ear splitting noise come from him. He is actually very pleasant. "

I did not know what to say except thanks. I thought my son was wonderful but I am biased

Dinner was entertaining. Jacob was his usual empty pit and ate everything off his plate. I did not give him everything that was offered. He still only eats vegetables in the pureed form. He did eat his pasta and bread. He loves milk so that was no problem. He ate at his own pass. What was entertaining was watching Jessica try to feed her son. That boy wore more of it and I think he actually let some fall onto the floor. Poor Kate would have to clean up that mess. Spaghetti sauce is a pain to clean. Conversation was just as interesting. From what I was able to deduce, Garret, Kate's husband did not seem to like Jessica that much. She did try to monopolize the conservation.

After dinner when we were in the family room enjoying desert and drinks, Garret was telling the boys about his car and the others that go to the car shows. He even brought out an album with pictures of cars. Jake was watching and looking at the pictures quietly while Jame was trying to take the album to look at it by himself. We know this because he did get it once in the beginning and he walked off with it and sat by himself and started looking at it. I was very proud of my son tonight. He is a good kid, but seeing him and seeing James and how they are both acting, just made me appreciate what I have.

Jessica was funny throughout the night. She would try to start conversations with Jasper and he give polite short answers. It definitely was not what she hoped for. I enjoyed watching Jasper and Peter talk and show Jake things. They both talked to me and I was entertained with stories of their childhood pranks and stories. I liked them both. Kate had two great sons. I think Kate's plan to snag Jasper with Jessica failed. I don't see him taking to her and wanting to come back home to visit her and staying at Kate's house. I can see why she would want to find him a nice girl. He is a great guy, a little young for me. I think I am a bit older than what he wants so no worries there.

My cookies went fast too. Peter and Jasper share Jacobs love for chocolate chip cookie. Jessica brought wine. I did not partake in it. I am not really a wine drinker and I am driving. Jessica had herself a few glasses. She was not drunk but you can see the affects of the drink. Peter and Jasper drank milk along with Jake and myself to go along with our cookies. Garret had his beer leaving the wine to only Kate and Jessica.

"I think I am going to head out Kate. It is getting late for this little guy." Everyone stood up to say their goodbyes.

"I'll walk Bella out Mum." He then turned to me. "Hold on on second I will be just a minute." He headed off down the hall. When he came back he was holding a hooded sweatshirt. Funny I did not think it was that cold out. He guided me and Jake out the door closing it behind him. He was quiet as he walked us to the car.

"Thanks for coming Bella. I had a great time. Jake is a terrific kid. I heard of terrible twos, but he was nothing like that. I think Jessica's boy is still in his terrible twos." He chuckled at his own comment. He looked a little nervous. "Jake thanks for coming tonight. I was hoping you might like this." He keeled down and took from inside his hooded sweatshirt a plane that was the one Jake held earlier. "I like to know someone will enjoy it as mush as I did. So what do you way buddy, do you want it?" He handed it over to Jake and the smile that spread across his face was like the sun was shining. It brightened up the night-time sky. I then saw something I am not accustom to seeing. Jake went over and hugged Jasper. Jasper hugged him back. It was such a sweet sight to see. My body heated up at the warm feeling. My son loved me and I would get hugs, but I never saw him take to anyone as quickly as he did with Jasper.

When the boys finished Jasper straightened out and stepped closer to me. He thanked me again for coming and then leaned in to give me a hug. He even pulled me in a little closer. I looked at the window of the house and saw a curtain drawn to the side and behind the window was Peter giving me a thumbs up. I chuckled at that and Jasper pulled his face away still hugging me. He looked at me questioning my action. I motioned to the window and he pulled out of the embrace and saw Peter. Peter, now that he saw Jasper looking was preceding to kiss an imaginary girl. I could not contain it now and burst out laughing. Jasper joined in.

I put Jake in his car seat and Jasper opened my door and shut it behind me. I rolled down my windows when I could tell he wanted to say something.

"Be careful of all the drunks on the road. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I will see you soon Bella. Have a good night." He smiled and walked up the path towards the house, but did not go in until I was heading down the street and out of sight.


End file.
